


An Angels Guardian

by Gamer_fanatic_youtube_obsessor (orphan_account)



Series: Dedsec and San fran [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gamer_fanatic_youtube_obsessor
Summary: Highschool AU.Wrench has no mask and is insecure.Marcus and everyone else still love him though.





	1. Chapter 1

It was going to be like any other day for Wrench; avoid everyone except Josh, finish classes and go to 10donuts after school to meet with his girlfriend.

And no, he means that like other girls that aren’t lesbians mean it.

He clutched his book tighter to his chest hoodie over his head, as he trained his eyes on the floor. He wasn’t popular nor fearful, I mean who’s gonna be afraid of a short and bony kid that can’t even talk. And that’s when he’s out of his crushes range. When he’s in it, he’s a near drooling mess.

His shoulders hunch up as he tries to fight his way to his locker, nodding at Josh. Josh was his best friend a little weird, but that’s how Wrench liked him, and how he got a crush on him. He had never told the him, mainly because Josh was straighter than a ruler.

But anyway he had long since moved past that crush, and moved on to the unobtainable, Marcus Holloway. He was popular among teachers, jocks and the computer club which FYI is so not the geeky place you are so thinking about. It’s home to Sitara, an awesome person and an adept mind for art, also Josh’s crush, and Horatio, or Ratio a excellent DJ, and all around fun guy. Marcus was also a member but was hanging out more with the jocks.

Absent-mindedly thoughts on the dark tanned man that was leader of the computer club, Wrench paid no mind to said man who he collided with forcefully. Falling back on his coccyx, Wrench winced in pain.   
“You okay man?” Looking up Wrench sees the darkest most beautiful he had ever seen. Cheeks steadily flushed, the light brown haired boy opens his mouth to say something, only to end up looking like a fish when nothing came out. Thank God Josh exists.

“Yeah he’s fine he does it all the time,” Josh shrugs it off like it’s nothing, offering a hand to his best friend.

“What fall on his ass?”

“Daydreaming,” Josh deadpans, “come on man we gotta get to class.” With that he pulls Wrench, who had his gaze focused on his shoes, away into the crowd away from the boy that was reason for his best friend falling on his ass.

Wrench’s heart was about to beat out of his chest.

The day was fairly long, and as he and Josh went to part ways they were stopped by three people. Wrench concentrated his gaze on the floor an let Josh do the talking, God knows he was so much better at it.   
“We were wondering if you’d like to join DedSec,” Sitara smiles, looking the duo up and down.  
Josh looks at Wrench and Wrench knows he does when he can feel the burning stare of Josh in his side. With that Wrench gives a minute nod and Josh leaves it at that.   
“Sure we’ll join,”   
“Good, but we have few test for you firsts, think your friend can handle it?” Horatio inquires, concerned about the silent man.   
“Does it require talking?” Josh presses. Marcus answers.

“None, it’s more of the technical kind of test, we are after all a computer club.” He speaks softly, Wrench notes, almost bashfully. 

“Sure, when?” 

“Tomorrow after school, you know where we are don’t be late,” Sitara completes walking back in school talking animated my with the other two in tow. 

“You okay man?” Josh turns to his best friend. 

“Yeah, dude I’m fine,” his voice is creaky from being underused. Josh nods and they part ways.

Wrench hates walking home, especially alone. He knows that he’s probably the ugliest kid around yet no one has to remind him; he can do that perfectly well on his own, he thinks. It's the stares that get to him when he's alone.

Once again he’s left to his thoughts that he pays no mind to the low whistle nor the eyes that follow him. 

It’s not until an arm is slung over his shoulder and that he knows from that lynx and sandal wood smell that is just so Marcus, does Wrench pay any attention to his surroundings. 

“Hey ma main man, where the Hell do you think you were going with out me, huh?” Marcus grins and it’s so real, so painful for Wrench to look at because Marcus doesn’t even know him that well, and that it’s never going to last nor ever be from him. 

It was 10 seconds later when he regained the ability to think that Wrench noticed the group theatre perched them selves at the edge of the alley, eyeing the duo with interest, again a few of them whistling lowly. Wrench hunched up in on himself, a vague attempt to hide from the stares they got.

When Marcus had pulled him out of their range they stopped.

“Dude you okay?” Marcus eyed up Wrench concernedly, “you know who they are right?”

“I-i-i, I’m f-f-ine, and, t-they, are, P-prime_E-eight,” Wrench stutters though nervously, gaze running around the street of San Francisco. 

“Yeah shit man you know what they woulda done to you if they had caught you?” Wrench nods his head, thoughts if the people who had been beaten up by Sons of Ragnorok.

“You okay now man?” Marcus asks again. Wrench nods again.

“Good stay safe man.” With that Marcus turns on his heels and left Wrench standing there crimson faced.

Wrench dreamt of someone saving him that night.  
Marcus.

 


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh, I have no idea what happened here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad chapter all points to improve on will be nice.

Lunchtime came quickly for Wrench and Josh, the duo making their way out to the field of their school. Leaning against one of the many brightly coloured trees in San Francisco, the duo sat in a comfortable silence as they ate.

Well that was for about 10 minutes, then they got unexpected visitors.

Marcus, Sitara and Horatio stood their lunch in one hand baggage in another. Sitara started, “Can we sit too?” Josh gave Wrench a sideways grace, and Wrench acknowledged it meeting his gaze. After a few seconds Josh turned to the trio.  
“Sure,” it was said blankly, well because Josh is Josh.  
“Thanks,” this time it’s Horatio, who might as well have dropped down in front of the duo. Sitara sat by Josh and Marcus by Wrench.

The silence continued, again a comfortable one, but Sitara sparked a welcomed conversation.

“You guys ready for your test today?”  
“Guess so,” came Josh’s deadpanned reply.   
“How about you Wrench?” It amazed Wrench that they actually remembered his name let alone thought he was worthy of enough concern.   
“Y-y-eah, g-g-uess so,” Wrench stuttered through.

It was.... an unanticipated event.  
Fifth lesson, straight after lunch was also unexpected. Teacher wise. When Wrench entered the classroom for Computing, he had never expected the teacher to have dreadlocks nor face painting coming halfway down his face.  
“Well ladies and gentleman, I’m your new teacher, Mr Kenney,” he never once took his eyes off of his computer, almost like a string war between him and the CPU.

Class started as normal, until they somehow ended up in design templates and blueprints. They came to a hard one, multiple sections of metals sliding together while bladed fans seem to be indicated to move in a circular motion.   
“Does anyone know what it is?” No one. “Come on at least one of you have to know what this,” he stops walking at the front of the class and reads something off of a sheet that was partially visible to Wrench.   
“Okay so who is ‘Wrench’?” Heart thumping erratically, blood pumping through his ears, Wrench tentatively raised his hand.   
Eyes scanning the classroom, Mr. Kenney’s eventually come to rest on him, “do you know what it is?” Shakily he nods a small almost unnoticeable movement.   
“Care to explain then,” he inhales deeply.  
“An, um, e-e-ngine unit,” pushes both of his thumbs against one side of the pen pushing it forcefully into a curve.  
“Excellent.”

That’s the only time he’s called out in lesson.

The end of the day comes quick enough, and to Wrench he doesn’t know whether he’s quaking in anxiety, fear or excitement. Hell, he thinks, it could be all three. He warily goes to the computing classroom, alone since 5th, given that Josh had AP Chemistry. Twice. He shakily reaches a hand to open the door pushing it open, and there sat Marcus, Horatio and Sitara, whilst a familiar teacher also sat in the chair. When he looks up he notices Wrench and acknowledges him with a nod before looking back down at his magazine.   
“Hey Wrench,” Sitara calls, a sweet accented sound.   
“H-hey,” he calls giving a minute raise of his arm.   
“Ready?” she asks, to which Wrench swallowing thickly as his thought process went wild.   
“Y-y-eah, s-s-upose so,” Wrench worried his lower lip. As he let go of the door for it to slam shut, a hand stops it and immediately comes in Josh, breathless and panting.   
“Hey,” it was a breathless sound that escaped Josh. He gets a nod from Wrench.   
“You ready too Josh?” Sitara inquires, Josh gives a brief nod.  
“Yeah, what’s it about?” He asks, face stoic. Sitara smirks at Marcus and Horatio, both looking at her with a lip quirk of their own.

“We traced your IP address,” both Wrench and Josh stiffen, “and we’d like to recruit you.”  
“You mean, your hackers?” Josh’s brow furrows the slightest emotion of confusion slipping though his features before it weakens until it’s only faintly present.  
“Uh-huh, ‘Hawt Sauce’,” Sitara jokes. Green orbs minutely widen, showing minor shock, a rare emotion.   
“What we did notice that Wrench had no code name and used his ‘legitimate’ name, so we figured that it isn’t your real name, so care to tell us?” Wrench s gaze flitted around the classroom, a vague attempt to avoid the confrontation.   
“Hacking,” Josh blurts out his gaze confident and unwavering as he stared right back at he smirking Sitara, “hacked into the schools database and we changed it to Wrench. It’s his preferred name.”  
“So your the genius hacker the can make anything happen, what do you do Wrench, we couldn’t find a continuous pattern in searches. Oh and um, don’t worry,” he meets her gaze tentatively, ”I’m the only one who saw your search history. Good choices by the way,” she adds winking at him, only serving to paint his face a crimson, to the point where it was emitting heat at a simple touch.

“E-e-eng-i-ne-er,” he forced it out of his mouth, swallowing thickly as sick tried to make its way up. He closes his eyes, head bowed as he clutched at his books. 

“So your good at making things actually happen, huh? Well don’t mind if I do say that your double trouble,” she harmlessly taunts.  
Marcus and Horatio watched with amused interest at the conversation. But this show pony needed to get on the road. They weren’t gonna cross Sitara.

But they weren’t the only ones in the room. Mr Kenney stood up, “Ahem, but may we get on with this test of grey hats?” He inquired  
Sitara gave a roll of her eyes, “fine. All you have to do is hack into a given celebrities account and trace all previous log entries, and find out what they are up to.” She assigns them both celebrity accounts, Josh Miley Cyprus and Wrench the heavenly Jimmy Siska.

“Think you’ve made his dreams come true,” Josh snorts.  
“Eh so your a Jimmy Siska fan yourself? Marcus is one too,” Horatio says. A crimson paints his cheeks, but Wrench starts tying Python, fingers dancing along the keyboard with a suppressed excitement.

\-------

A half hour passed and they were done, Wrench having hacked the data of all up coming movies as well as a... secret video.

Not even a minute later the trio with Mr Kenney having a light nap, give them their verdict.

“Welcome to DedSec!”

 


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to blazeswift15. Want to know my kinky side well here you have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrencus one shot in the making, smuttype and angsty. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

That night when Wrench gets home he is greeted by the sight of his exhausted mother, one who is cooking in the kitchen. He knows she’s exhausted, from the slump in her frame to the near lazy stirring movements. Her ash blonde hair is thrown up into a bun, one that’s sloppily done with stray hairs in every direction. He hangs his hoodie and bag on hooks next to the door, toeing his black converse off and moving behind his slightly tall mother, and resting his forehead on her shoulder blade.

They stay like that for a moment, his mother leaning back ever so slightly a secret sign of comfort the two had always shared. He pulls away, tears softly trailing down his face, Wrench sniffling every 2 seconds. His mother turns and pulls him into an embrace, rocking gently side to side, as she whispers, “I promise it will get better. Soon.”

Wrench’s own ash blond hair that always covers the left eye, now falls weak as his mother pulls away, brushing it behind his ear.

“Don’t hide,” she says, “it makes it worse when they do find out. They know what your weakness is then,” she scolds, softly, almost omniscient. She gives him a look of exasperated fondness as a weak smile graces her lips, “go to your room, you need the break.”

Feet pad along the apartment floorboards that creak with every movement. Closing the door behind him, Wrench knee that his mother was going out to work tonight- 

- _she almost always did-_

  
-and so felt at ease stripping down to next to nothing before going to his closet. He waited a few seconds, and began to rummage through boxes when he heard the apartment door thud when it was closed. He finally found the on he was looking for, he had bought it when he had explored it, searching it online-

  
- _thank God only Sitara saw it_ -

  
-and found that he liked to crossdress. It was a strange combination Wrench pondered absent-mindedly, that he did it for not sexual gain nor his own sexual identity

It was a security blanket for him, the soft ghostly blue baby doll.   
Two small cups that he can’t fill, and can’t ever hope too, with a darker blue nestled in between said cups in the former if a bow. The panties are pieced together with lace and silk, deliciously soothing against sensitive bare flesh. It was a small, hugging and accentuating the almost non existent

In this small delicate piece of clothing Wrench felt better, as if he was imperfect but that was okay, because he was just as beautiful with it.

The nerve wracking fear, Wrench swallowed, was being around people who didn’t even know his age. They recruited him because they knew he hacked, and that he was good at it. This fear, this deep water that he was wading pushed him past his limits, he thought closing how eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply, before opening how eyes and pulling out the extra addition. Blue frost like garter belts which Wrench slid up his thighs, long pale stocking that near blended with his skin.

  
Despite his masculinity driven name, Wrench, he can’t sto the comfort and awesome that floods him when he looks into the mirror, spaghetti straps pulled taut around his shoulder blades.

Without it, Wrench knows he would have no strength to see through the next day.

He sleeps wearing the babydoll and stocking.   
It’s on the third ring of his alarm dies Wrench stir from his safe slumber. Groggy eyes open, a yawn escaping. The window that overlooks the bottom of his bed shop no glimpse of light, instead a daunting and safe darkness. A quick check of his phone and Wrench quickly discovers that it wasn’t his alarm.

It was _Sitara_.

Wrench would question how she got his number but after yester- a quick glance at the date on his phone, whilst simultaneously wincing at the brightness- days events.

2:37 am  
Hey, it’s Sitara

2:38 am   
Josh won’t answer and we need help. 

2:39 am  
We’re in a police station, help us. Please.

The last message made Wrench wonder what exactly DedSec was, first they’re hackers, and now they’re in San Francisco’s police station.

Eyes widening, Wrench typed back almost as quickly.

2:42 am  
Give me 10

Wrench contemplated changing out of his babydoll and stocking, but chose not to, sliding baggy jeans and an oversized Jimmy Siska T on over it. Creeping to the door, he slides on his shoes on arm outstretched in front to lean on the wall. Grabbing his hoodie, keys safely tucked into his pocket.

Closing the door behind him Wrench pulled his hood over his messy hair, eyes down as he walked to the location he knew they’d be at. Walking in through the front doors, Wrench is surprised to find them on a bench glaring at another trio, the Tezcas, Wrench linked.

“Are you here for these three?” a man asks him, badge reading Sargent Fields, to which Wrench nods.   
“I’ll let them off with a severe warning,” he flowers warning ly at the trio and Wrench, who flinched back.

He leaves first, trio in tow, silent until they are actually out of the building. Sitara loudly exhaled before speaking, “Sorry Wrench, I wouldn’t do this to ya if we had anyone else too, like I said, Josh wasn’t answering so,” she trails off. 

“Josh has narcolepsy,” Wrench states, barely louder that the whistling wind. He crosses his arm shivering slightly. 

“Ah,” is their only reply.

They’re all tired he notes, slouching and leaning on one another and it isn’t until Sitara swings an arm around his neck and leans agents him does it click how tied they actually are.

It’s quiet among the three and that when Wrench realises something.

Even if his love for Marcus is unrequited, he still has the opportunity to make 3 great friends, and he knows-

  
\- with a quirk of his lips and a blush to his cheeks-

  
-that even if it takes a while they’ll be okay.

 

No matter what.

 

He just has a feeling. 


	4. Poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English homework due and a reason not to feel weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I've had a hectic few days.
> 
> Every three days at minimum I update this story, but this is here because I promisedon't one yesterday and I didn't get one out.
> 
> At my longest date between chapters expect 5 days.

Wrench was having a hard time. His English homework was due in tomorrow and it was poetry about anything. He tapped his rubber gently against the table and looked around him for a minute. Sitara sat by the printer, where her templates for DedSec mark came from. Ratio sat at a computer in the corner, multiple windows open as he searched through data bases for good places for DedSec to raise awareness.

Josh too sat at a computer, two in fact, typing eagerly as he created new app to aid them in their olive chases. They were high schoolers and yet they were acting twice their age. Marcus was sleeping on the couch, earbuds in sound drowning out all the sounds. Mr Kenney was nowhere in sight on this Friday afternoon, likely late.

It was nothing new to Josh and Wrench, because while they had never been chased by the police or took any physical form of action against the corporation that were likely to leave them out on the streets with no jobs when the time came, Josh and Wrench ruined them. Hacking their bank accounts to sending drones and jumpers to take everything they needed.

Was it wrong? Maybe to the companies, but they were raising the awareness that something was wrong. And they no longer stood alone. A thought flickered in Wrench’s mind. The best poem got sent to a company for mass publication.

It was going to happen. Wrench gave a slight smile to himself, pencil scribbling along the white flawless paper.

Big and wide, from China to the USA,   
We use it mainly to find something to say,  
They sell us words and down the stream,  
No sense or moral in these never ending reams,  
Blind and like sheep the herd us in,  
Locking us in to a pen of sin.

Forgive me not,  
For I have not forgot,  
These bitter lies and shameless profits,  
Taking and using all those misfits,  
Wrong or not we draw a battle line,  
So take a stand and pick up a sign,  
It’s the here and now,  
Don’t be another one of the seeds that they sow.

He was proud of his work it was... good. At least that’s what he thought. Maybe someone would be smart enough to realise what it meant. And if they did, kudos to them.

He cracks his neck giving a stretch of his muscles. It had been a long day. But he didn’t mind, he was surrounded by people now, it wasn’t only him and Josh.

 

The comfort that seeped into him at the thought, sent a blooming sensation through him. He didn't think it was possible for him to care so much about some people he barely knew. 


	5. Sorry

I didn't think this one through but I am planning on doing a better rewritten version which will basically be like a big hero 6 theme and I promise that I will do it properly. I'm just under a lot of stress and need more time on school work as of lately. I'll publish the new story shortly guys.

Again I'm sorry.


End file.
